The Shadow
The shadow is a Necromantic team gotten together in the old world by team manager/coach and unrepentant Necromancer Garphor Drinfan with the sole purpose of looking, quote "Totally badass, and furthermore; being totally badass." So he went forth to found a team, there aren't many teams willing to take werewolves into their ranks despite their prowess on the field, Wights are always up for some Blood Bowl, and how hard is it to put some corpses together for some ghouls, Flesh Golems, and Zombies with the rest of those components? ...Admittedly, pretty hard. Reeeeally hard actually. After two months of searching for a proper werewolf (Admittedly not a very long time considering it's hard to tell if they're a werewolf or not) and only scraping up two amateurs who weren't themselves very sure whether they were actually werewolves. After that, he went looking for wights, which were admittedly pretty easy to find, but few of them were willing to get their bones potentially smashed to bits playing for a team with no history at all, most declined, but eventually he found a pair bored enough to sign on. And evidently it isn't ok to just go out into grave yards and "Borrow" a few fresh corpses, who would have known that you had to sneak around in the middle of the night for that? The Team Headed up by the two Wights Siegfried "No Relation" von Richtofen and Jan Henryk Dąbrowski, the team wasn't much to look at at their debut, barely fielding a full team with no backup-coaching. The two Werewolves, known as Grond and Sköll when they're being useful (Patricia Boyland and Brett Shockley when not in form), may be new to Blood Bowl, but they're no less enthusiastic about it than the more experienced players which they shall face off against. Patricia has been quoted as having said "Well, uh, I'm sure it's pretty nasty looking out there. Personally I can't really handle blood, so it's a good thing they get me cleaned up before I come to..." she was not available for further comment as she was too busy having a horrible identity crisis. The Flesh Golems, commonly known as Mostly-Dead and All-Dead, don't talk to anyone but each other much, but when they do, it is generally to consider the finer things in life. In one of the few comments they have given to anyone else they said that it was "The only thing keeping us from ripping you rabble apart with our bare hands, quite frankly." Near the middle of the season, due to injuries, the team made some changes in the roster, including the addition of a zombie, "The Twelfth Man", as well as the replacement of Grond and "All-Dead" Arnold with new players, Fenrir and "'Alf Dead" 'Arry respectively. At the end of the Season Siegfried was cut due to injury and moved to be an assistant coach, and the Ghoul, Biter, being injured irrevocably, as well as Zombie "I'm with Stupid." A full roster of the team is below: #F'htagn Daas III, Wight #Jan Henryk Dabrowski II, Wight #Fenrir(Todd Butler), Werewolf #Sköll(Brett Shockley), Werewolf #Beater, Ghoul #Thrash, Ghoul #"Mostly-Dead" Marvin, Flesh Golem #"'Alf Dead" 'Arry, Flesh Golem #Gnawlins Barbeque, Zombie #Stupid, Zombie #Wash Me, Zombie # The Twelfth Man, Zombie Their First season (Season IV) 6-5(6)-1 The Shadow lead the season with a strong win against the only Dwarf team in the league, The Crooked Peak, foreshadowing a streak of three wins before their fall to Wood Elf team Johnny's Quest, who had not yet won a game when going into that match. They went on to defeat The Red Sabres, one of the most expensive teams in the league 2 to 1. This win came at the price of two players becoming very seriously injured. The toll of the injuries would not be forgotten near the end of the season, which saw The Shadow collapse entirely into absolute shambles, defeated by even the most crude of teams, Ogres. They couldn't seem to find the rhythm they'd had before after losing key players Siegfried, Grond, and Beater, two of which had previously been the main scoring source of the team. However, this absolute travesty didn't keep them from making the Playoffs, where they were defeated by Skaven team "Feets Reloaded." The Return of Darkness (Season VI)Category:NecromanticCategory:TeamsCategory:Season IV 3-0-0 The Shadow returned for a second season after spending one off to recover from the shame of their late-season defeats, coming back with a strong roster, having cut expensive, useless Wight "Jan Henryk Dabrowski" in favor of his brother, who was named the same thing by very uncreative parents. The season has started with Skoll being the obvious leader of the team, despite his relative inability to articulate himself properly. However, the team's victory against Halflings "Treeman's Triumph" a mere 1-0 slide, seemed incredibly light for the team, and although skilled coaching in the second game led them to 2-0 against "Murder, Arson, and Jaywalking" it is still no proof that the team can survive a more skilled throw-down. Week three brought them against fellow Necromantic team "Scumburger" in what would promise to be one of the most intense matches of the week, however, all promise was lost when the coach of "Scumburger" failed to show up, and with no gameplan, and their inducements unspent, they fell decisively to the Shadow, 2-0. The Shadow will now face their first real competition, "Sweet Feet", on whom the coach had made 40,000 in betting winnings the previous week. Though Sweet Feet are the lesser of the two Skaven teams in the league, they still represent a fundamental threat, as Skaven have always been The Shadow's weakness. Category:Season V Category:Season VI